Hidden Feelings Uncovered
by couture212
Summary: Henry doesn't really want to divorce Katherine, despite his doubts. He realizes the risks are too great, and he still loves her. So, the Boleyn faction, still pushing Anne at Henry, starts to plot the Queen's death...is it successful? How do Henry and Katherine feel if it is not? This story is under revision.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors nor it's characters.

**_Plot Bunny #47, posted by Doctor Madwoman_**

Henry doesn't really want to divorce Katherine, despite his doubts. He realizes the risks are too great, and he still loves her. SO, the Boleyn faction, still pushing Anne at Henry, starts to plot the Queen's death...is it successful? How do Henry and Katherine feel if it is not? GO FORTH AND THINK.

AN: This is my first story that I have written for fanfiction and this genre and it is now under revision, please read and review! I changed some ages. Henry will be born in 1488 as well as Catherine making his 41 and her 41 as well at the moment. Anne's birthdate will be 1501 making her 29. Henry/Katherine fic.

* * *

_January 1530, Windsor Castle_

Henry VIII of England sat in his chambers deep in thought over the recent years. It was 1530, 3 years since he had started what was deemed his "Great Matter" but as time had progressed, he found it more and more difficult to continue in his current path. Damn it all, but he still loved the woman, and after almost twenty one years of marriage how could he not? Then there were the risks if he continued with his path, he would be excommunicated by the Pope, he already knew that he would have an enemy in Spain, the Holy Roman Empire and possibly even France. No Catholic country would accept his marriage to Anne, and there were even some Lutherans who supported Katherine! It was something extraordinary to hear, but he had no doubts. Henry thoughts then turned to his betrothed and future wife, Anne. Anne Boleyn the woman he had thought himself in love with ever since he had laid eyes upon her at that masque 5 years ago. He had ordered Wolsey to break her betrothal with Henry Percy all in a raging desire to have this woman. He now was having his doubts as well, was it just lust and desire for this unattainable woman?

"Your majesty, the Lady Anne." His groom announced.

A woman of middling stature with an olive complexion, dark brown hair, and dark eyes strode into the room. She wore a rich gown of silver silk cut in the French fashion, and a matching French hood. "Your majesty." Anne said sweeping a curtsey. She rose up, her eyes meeting his, sparkling with a mysterious seductive edge. Henry had greatly liked that about Anne and they were still the same, but they did not draw him in as before. Perhaps it really was lust after all Anne wasn't the norm, and Henry had been impassioned by her refusal of his offer to become his mistress, and as a result he had to have her.

"Anne, sweetheart, come sit." He said, motioning to the chair across from him at the table. Anne did as he commanded.

"It will only be a matter of time my love, before you will secure an annulment and we can be married." She said comfortingly, seeing the forlorn and worried look on his handsome face. Henry chuckled darkly. If only she knew, he thought, what he was really thinking of.

"Let us not discuss such things, how is your family?" Henry asked, effectively changing the subject. He did not wish to think of these wretched annulment proceedings. They only brought about the worst headaches which he had been having from time to time ever since that jousting incident with the Duke of Suffolk.

"My family is well, father is much pleased at you making him Earl of Wiltshire and Ormond." Anne said with a smile. Things had been going well for her family and would only continue to do so as she rose further in power. "Good, good, how is your brother?" Henry asked absent-mindedly. "He is well, your majesty." Anne answered, raising an eyebrow. Something was going on with Henry and she would find out what...

* * *

Katherine of Aragon, daughter of King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella, Infanta of Spain, and now Queen of England was in her chambers along with her ladies, reading Sir Thomas Moore's book called Utopia for what must have been the seventh time. She had just received support from the Nevilles and it had gladdened her. One of her maids of honor, Lady Frideswide Knight came to her and curtseyed. "Madame, the King is here!" She exclaimed, causing a flash of surprise across Katherine's face before it quickly disappeared. Katherine rose to her feet and waited as her husband entered the room. "Your majesty." The Queen said regally, going into a curtsey before coming back up along with her ladies. "We need to talk." The King said sternly before casting a glance at her ladies in waiting. "Alone." He said, causing Katherine's heart to race. What was it? Was she to hear of how he wanted her to accept the annulment? Had they not already been over this? She would never accept the proceedings, and have her daughter declared a bastard, never! She was the heir to the throne and deserved to be England's Queen! And who was her father of all people to deny her that? "Leave us." She commanded to her ladies, who all curtseyed before leaving. The Queen looked at her husband, waiting for him to proceed.

* * *

AN: This story is under revision, the plot will essentially remain the same but there will be some changes and some might even be major:) Thanks to all who helped with the old story I wrote, I may bring in some of things people had suggested for plot or I may not, but if I do, thanks again!

Sources: wikipedia, tudorswiki, & kateemersonhistoricals, Inside the body of Henry VIII (documentary).

for those of you who saw another chapter so sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors

Henry stared at his wife, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a gown of black satin that was rimmed along the necklines and sleeves with glimmering pearl shaped silver beads and slashings along the botton of her sleeves in which the white linen of her chemise was pulled through. Her long golden auburn hair hung loose well past her waist as she had yet to put it up. Her Spanish monkey, Ferdinand rested on the floor near the bottom of her gown, holding a sprig of flowers in his little hands. Henry hated that infernal creature, however his wife was fond of the monkey because he reminded her of Spain and thus he tolerated Ferdinand's presence.

Her blue grey eyes gazed at him waiting for him to say what was on his mind and his heart clenched. No doubt she thought he was coming to once more press that she accept an annullment.

"Katherine, I will no longer proceed with the annullment." He said bluntly and straigtforward.

Katherine reeled back in shock at her husband's words. She had not expected this, but she had often dreamed of Henry coming to his senses and ending these annullment proceedings. What had made him come to such a decision?

"Is that so Henry? Is this some new manipulation?" The Queen of England demanded. She would not put it pass her husband to do this only so she would let her guard down in order to be blindsided later on. Henry had been all pretend these past few years, presiding with her over state matters and functions at court but ignoring her privately and never coming to see her.

"No! I mean what I say, tis no deception!" Henry said angry that she hadn't believed his words.

"And what of your concubine?" Katherine asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"She is not my concubine!" Henry bellowed angrily, emotions from the past five years boiling over.

"And what am I to expect when you parade this woman around, intent on her supplanting me?" Katherine retorted. Lord only knew the trials and tribulations she had endured where cause enough to shorten the lives of ten men much less hers!

"I am happy that you have taken your senses husband and have returned to me." The Queen of England said meeting her husband's gaze, still feeling a bit angry over his treatment of her in the past few years.

"If you will excuse me, I have to finish preparing for the day." She said levelly.

* * *

Henry rushed through the halls of Richmond when he came into contact with Anne who had just returned from her own chambers.

"Your majesty, what is the matter?" Anne asked seeing his state.

"Nothing, nothing though I do need to speak with you Anne." The King of England said, and Anne nodded as they stepped off to the side for some privacy.

"What is it?" She asked, wondering what was going on.

"I am not leaving my wife Anne." The King said, once more being blunt and straightforward.

Anne's heart was thumping rapidly against her chest. Where on earth had this come from? Why the sudden and rapid change?!

"Your casting me off?" She asked in disbelief and anger.

"Yes, I am casting you off, I will not continue in this path." Henry said, and Anne felt her eyes narrow at him as rage coursed through her.

"Why?! We were so close Henry!" She raged, this was nothing short of a living nightmare for her!

"Be as that may be, my decision is still the same. But I suppose I can be merciful, you may remain at court though you will stay in the apartments of your family." Henry said and Anne nodded her mind racing with this huge monumental decision. How could he stay with Katherine? He wanted sons and there was no chance of getting them with the present queen so why?

The king turned and continued his path down the corridor while Anne continued in the opposite direction. In one stroke, her, her family and their supporters had been cancelled out and destroyed.

* * *

"This is infuriating! The King was plainly in love with Anne!" The Earl of Wiltshire and Ormond sneered to the Duke of Norfolk. The entire Boleyn faction had expected Anne to become Queen of England with them reaping the rewards with titles, power, and wealth.

"Was Anne running her mouth at the king?" Norfolk demanded and Boleyn shook his head.

"No, things had been going well between the two of them."

"She may not be queen, but that does not mean that this is over. We can still push Anne towards the king." Thomas Howard said and Sir Thomas Boleyn shook his head.

"No." He said flatly.

"No?" Howard echoed, raising an eyebrow. "Then what do you suggest for Anne will not become Queen of England." The Duke of Norfolk pointed out.

Thomas Boleyn glanced around for he knew the next words he let leave his mouth could see him charged with high treason, and would result in him being hung, drawn, and quartered and his head placed on the Tower bridge.

"When there is an obstacle in the way, you remove it." The elevated earl said and the Duke of Norfolk nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later during the middle of the day, Katherine attended a banquet with her husband. Even though not all was well between her and her husband, there was no longer the threat of her being cast aside. She wore a deep dress of green silk with slashed sleeves of the Italian fashion and a Juliet cap that was lined with green silk and pearls, and her new pearl drop earrings. She wore a great necklace of gold stones with a diamond pendant in the center. She looked up to see one of her dear supporters Sir Thomas Moore approaching them. He was a man who was now in his early fifities with slightly greying black hair.

"Your majesties." Thomas said dipping a low bow dressed in his usual black robes and hat. "Sir Thomas." Katherine said nodding her head. "Ah Thomas! How is your family?" The King asked conversationally.

"They are doing well, though there is a matter I had hoped to speak with you about." Thomas said a bit hesitatingly. "Go on." Henry said suspiciously. "What is to happen to the Cardinal?"

The King was silent for a moment. Thomas Wolsey had failed to procure the annullment and was reportedly stealing money from him from demolished and corrupt houses. The Queen pursed her lips in response to the question. The Cardinal was no friend of hers, and she hoped Henry would not allow him back into his previous position of power and influence. Everyone knew that Wolsey's disgrace was a result of him failing to obtain an annulment for Henry, but now that Henry had stopped the divorce, would Wolsey be returned to power? Henry was thinking, could he allow Wolsey to return to power? He was an able minister even though he had failed in the divorce proceedings. The King supposed he could be inclined to forgive Wolsey but not fully.

"He is allowed to return to court, but he will not be my Lord Chancellor, for I have a new man in mind." Henry said at last with a smirk adorning his handsome face. "Yes, a new man will do, and perhaps I will allow Wolsey to help him if he behaves himself well enough." He said and Katherine inwardly was relieved to hear that the Cardinal was not returning to his former position of prominence and prestige. Though the Queen of England did wonder whom her husband had in mind to replace Wosley. Was it the Duke of Norfolk? As if that man needed any more power or influence! Maybe it was Sir Thomas Moore? The servants arrived carrying great platters of boar, foul, fish, deer, rabbit, meat pies, hot salad which she had brought with her from Spain, hot white bread fresh from the cook, date plums, oranges, and pears were brought in, and they were served ale to go with it.

Katherine reached her hand for the spoon on her left just as Henry's did as well causing their hands to brush. Immediately a spark rushed through the King and Queen, and both withdrew their hands. "I apologize, my spoon is on the right." The Queen said formally, noticing her husband's eyes darken. Was it possible? No, Henry had not shared her bed since 1524, depriving her the joys of the marital bed, something she could admit to missing. Henry felt a longing within him as he stared at Katherine. It had been so long since they had shared a bed, but how in this moment he wished to take her and claim her as his wife once more. Well he knew it was not going to happen anytime soon, with their argument earlier in the morning. She turned her gaze back to the court and saw something that made her anger reach new heights...

* * *

Please Read and Review!

Sources: tudorswiki, wikipedia


End file.
